


the sky is still blue

by wintercrystale



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun as the department's singer duo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, graduation party, with minki as the event director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: As Jonghyun softly sings the very first lines, Minki’s legs almost give up. No matter how many times Minki has heard the song and praised how prettily it was arranged, his heart shows favoritism and decides that he likes it a hundred times more when the lyrics come from Jonghyun’s lips.Minki might’ve held on too tightly to the feelings, but does he have any say in it? No, his heart holds the reign.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	the sky is still blue

**Author's Note:**

> "quick question. who in nuest would cry when they realized they're tired of their unrequited feelings" i asked mai.
> 
> "hmmmmmmmmmmm mingi?" she said.
> 
> oh and anyway when i say 95L Ensemble i mean a pretty random 95l idols ensemble i took from anywhere i like😂
> 
> so here we go, a cryptic "musicians" au for nufics' the parallel.

“Dongho, where the hell are you?”

Holding his HT to his lips, Minki trudged through the stage area and to the front gate of today’s event. His feet made quick work to pivot around the place, avoiding any unwanted colliding with his batchmates.

The two-meter bottle beer stood pridefully to the side of the venue; a stream of neon paper curtain proving to be a beautiful background for it. The green paint of the bottle coated the newspaper wrapping quite neatly, its bamboo stick structure invisible underneath the whole guise. One glance at the hand-painted brand label told Minki that his artistic team had done a great job of making a grand property for the photobooth that night.

 _“He’s with me at the front gate,”_ came Seungcheol’s voice from the earbuds Minki wore, _“helping with the glowsticks—wow, I didn’t know our seniors would be so excited over glowsticks.”_

Minki huffed out a breath as he reached the table at the front gate where people were filling in their names at the registration table for formality purposes. He found Seungcheol sitting behind the desk, smiling at a senior as he wrapped a glowstick around the senior’s hand and secured it there. Dongho was beside Seungcheol, fiddling with a tube full of glowsticks and receiving a color request from another senior.

“Hey.” Seungcheol grinned at Minki, patting the empty bench beside him.

Feeling exhausted from the d-day preparations since yesterday, Minki plopped down beside Seungcheol and peered around to tap at Dongho’s arm. When the older looked up at Minki with a questioning gaze, Minki immediately shifted to speak with Dongho from behind Seungcheol’s back. Dongho did the same thing.

“Our friends need your help with the stage.” Minki gripped at Dongho’s wrist to pull him a little bit closer. “The lights keep flickering and they can’t figure out what’s wrong with the dimmer. It’s probably the wiring”

“On it.” Dongho stood up, handing the tube of glowsticks to Minki as he passed by and ran to the stage area.

As soon as Dongho was out of sight, Minki let out a tired sigh and rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Taking the job of checking the glowstick colors for the seniors, Minki let Seungcheol do all the small talks while he himself rested for a bit.

“How did the preparations go?” Seungcheol asked when the senior in front of him didn’t demand much small talk.

“Splendid.” Minki cracked a yellow glowstick bit by bit. “Our friends did some really amazing job, Cheol.” he sighed. “Have you seen the photobooth Joshua’s team set up?”

“The beer bottle?” Seungcheol felt Minki’s nod against his neck. “I got the 90s vibe from the neon curtain and hanging CDs. I love how they also added the rotary dial telephone for prop and those cardboard electronics.”

“I love the cardboard Game Boy.” Minki put the fully lit up glowstick around his wrist and proceeded to shove said wrist to Seungcheol’s face so the older would fasten it. “Jeonghan also offered some really great ideas for the game segment.”

“I heard he managed to convince Daybreak into performing later.” securing the glowstick around Minki’s wrist with the little clip, Seungcheol didn’t notice how Minki tensed up on his shoulder.

“Minhyun agreed to sing after all?”

“After much bribery from Jonghyun, yes.”

Opting to not ask further about what happened between the Daybreak duo that they agreed to perform, Minki observed the glowing bracelet he now wore. No wonder the seniors got so excited over it, the glowstick brought him a sense of giddiness out of nowhere. He couldn’t explain it, but the soft glow made Minki feel the little bit ecstatic. It didn’t erase his sleepiness, however.

At that moment, Seungcheol’s shoulder felt like the most comfortable place in the whole planet. The exhaustion from yesterday and today caught up to Minki as he sighed for the nth time ever since their beloved graduating seniors had started piling into the venue.

“Do you mind if I sleep here for a bit?” Minki asked, drowsy from how the night sky and warm lights started looking blurry to his eyesight.

“Sure, no problem.” Seungcheol shifted to make Minki a little more comfortable. “I’ll tell Seongwu to take over for a while.”

“Thank you.”

As Minki’s eyes fluttered closed and the bass from the speaker resonated with his heartbeat, his consciousness slowly left him. Then, everything turned black.

  
  


❄

  
  


When he came to, no seniors were lingering around the registration table anymore. Seungcheol’s shoulder still cushioned Minki’s head as the owner of said shoulder was busy with his phone. The tube of glowsticks no longer had any glowstick in it, lying lifelessly at the table with no more purpose to serve. Seeing how the area was a lot emptier than before, Minki assumed that everyone else was at the stage area, enjoying the current event.

“Shit.” Minki’s head shot up from Seungcheol’s neck as a headache started to manifest.

“Good morning.” Seungcheol grinned, still staring at his phone and playing a game. “I’m glad my shoulder is comfortable enough for you to sleep.” he rolled his shoulders. “Though I’m pretty sure I lost my shoulder for a second there.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Minki leaned over to envelop Seungcheol in a tight hug. “You’re the best, Cheol. But what time is it?”

“Game time with the MC,” Seungcheol answered easily, “Minhyun and Jonghyun will be up after this.”

Some cheers and applause resounded from the stage area as they could hear the MCs’ voices shouting something Minki couldn’t quite make out. When the two turned their head, they saw briefly how the lights went out.

“Oh, I guess they’re starting now,” Seungcheol said.

The lights went back on and Minhyun’s voice came from the speaker, this time clear enough for Minki to make out what he’s saying.

“Welcome to Daybreak, where the moon meets the sun for the briefest of seconds before they part again,” Minhyun said to the microphone, “We will be performing two songs today.”

The crowd cheered.

“To our graduating seniors, we would like to say congratulations,” Minhyun continued, “May all the knowledge gained from your blood, sweat, and tears be useful in your life starting from now on. We hope you won’t forget us, because we will never forget your guidance for us through this hellhole of college life.”

Wrapping up the short speech, Jonghyun strummed his guitar to signify that they’re going to start the first song now. The bright lights dimmed and Minhyun cleared his throat away from the microphone.

“You don’t want to see them perform?” Seungcheol asked.

Minki hummed, a little too disinterested in seeing his best friend and his best friend’s _crush_ perform a song together.

Especially when he had been in love with said best friend for years now.

“You can go if you’d like.” Minki turned to look at Seungcheol and gestured towards the stage area where the rest of their friends would be.

Seungcheol grinned. “Don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Suit yourself.”

Some more minutes of rest wouldn’t hurt, Minki thought. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head there, opting to get some more shut-eye. Minhyun’s melodic voice accompanied Minki’s rest, leaving a pleasant earworm but a bitter taste in his mouth as he realized why Jonghyun would never look at him like that.

Sure, Jonghyun had spent half of his life with Minki, but Minki was nowhere near perfect. They’d spent their nights at each other’s place, but it was never more than platonic banters and friendly smiles. Minki had spent his whole heart and time pining after his best friend, but Jonghyun never paid attention to him the way he wanted to.

It’s hard, Minki knew. He couldn’t count how many times he had tried to move on, but had abruptly failed when Jonghyun called or smiled. Pathetic. He might’ve held on too tightly to the feelings, but did he have any say in it? No, his heart held the reign.

When the first song finished, the crowd applauded and cheered for them to continue with the next song. They sure didn’t waste any time, as Jonghyun chuckled into the microphone and started strumming his guitar for the next song.

Upon hearing the familiar chord, Minki’s eyes shot open as he straightened his back and stared at the stage area.

“Let’s go,” Minki said, promptly standing up and looking at Seungcheol to follow.

With Seungcheol trailing behind him, Minki walked to the crowd with small steps. He didn’t exactly want to see Jonghyun performing his _favorite_ song with _Minhyun_ , out of all people. But life didn’t always go the way Minki wanted to and he still loved this song and he _wanted_ to hear Jonghyun do the rap parts. Again, pathetic.

 _Even a fool knows this_ _  
_ _You’re the best thing I’ve got_

As Jonghyun softly sang the very first lines, Minki’s legs almost gave up before they reached the very back of the crowd. Seungcheol bid goodbye to look for his other friends, but Minki couldn’t exactly care less at that moment. All the air left his lungs, leaving him choked up on whatever feelings were still brewing inside his chest. It’s sad, Minki thought, as Jonghyun continued the beautiful melodic rap.

No matter how many times Minki had heard the song and praised how prettily it was arranged, his heart showed favoritism and decided that he liked it a hundred times more when the lyrics came from Jonghyun’s lips. Even more so because Jonghyun’s also the one accompanying the piece with his guitar.

It’s perfect.

 _The sky is still blue, but why is everything blurry?_ _  
_ _Within my blurred vision, I can only see you clearly_

Not being able to see quite clearly due to the lack of lighting was some sort of a blessing in disguise. The way Jonghyun’s figure was the only thing that received enough lighting was another thing altogether. Even if the light showered both Jonghyun _and_ Minhyun, the former was the only one Minki could see. He scoffed, not believing how he related to this particular part of the lyrics.

 _Don’t go, don’t leave me_ _  
_ _Please turn around and look at me_ _  
_ _Please don’t go_

Perhaps Minki had grown too attached to the song, but that bit of lyrics spoke for his heart. The things he couldn’t actually say, the songs conveyed it for him. He felt useless and suddenly so vulnerable. As he stepped back to shelter himself from his own feelings, his arms came up to wrap around himself. The wish for Jonghyun to look at him lingered, even if Minhyun had taken over with the singing.

 _The moment that we’ll be together_ _  
_ _I got too used to it that it became my daily life_

Exchanging class notes, doing assignments together at the café near campus, basking in each other’s comfortable silence as they were busy with their own things, all the late night conversations and missed chances to confess. The way they leaned on each other and stayed through each other’s darkest times, how Minki easily found comfort in Jonghyun, and how Jonghyun trusted Minki with everything.

Perhaps it’s the easy touches or the familiar warmth, but Minki couldn’t imagine life without Jonghyun.

 _I know it because I’m a fool_ _  
_ _I can’t live without you_

Minki let out a bitter laugh as he saw how Jonghyun strummed his guitar while staring at Minhyun with an endeared smile. The tall vocalist sang the notes perfectly as he gazed back at Jonghyun with the same intensity. No matter how much Minki wanted to avoid acknowledging this, it’s inevitable. After all, what could he do when his best friend was in love with someone else? And perhaps in this story, someone could actually get their happy ending.

 _Even after time keeps passing by,_ _  
_ _This constant desperation of mine makes me look for you_ _  
_ _You come to me every night and tantalize me again_ _  
_ _And hurt me_

The moment Minhyun started singing the bridge with Jonghyun harmonizing in a lower register, a few people in the crowd let out an awed gasp.

Minki’s eyes started to sting.

Of course even their voices would be the perfect match for each other. There was no way Minki could win in this little love game of tug of war; not when in another world, Jonghyun’s gaze at Minhyun might as well be a prettily decorated love letter from the moon to the stars.

 _“I don’t know,”_ Minhyun sang.

 _“I don’t know,”_ Jonghyun echoed in a whispered tune.

_I can never let you go_

Minki choked on his own tears as his dam burst.

He’s tired. He’d been tired since yesterday because their seniors demanded so much for this graduation party. He’d been tired since last year when he had tried to ditch his feelings for Jonghyun. Nothing worked, nothing ever worked in his favor and he had nobody to blame but _himself_.

This never would’ve happened had he not fallen for his best friend. Everything would’ve been _so_ much easier, but Minki decided to go through with it anyway. Perhaps, even if Minki knew it’s impossible for Jonghyun to feel the same, he still thought of Jonghyun as his light. Who wouldn’t fall for Kim Jonghyun when he’s the one who made the world a little bit better to bear?

Minki clutched at his bleeding heart, wishing for the umpteenth time that it would be alright that a piece of him would always stay with Jonghyun. He bent down and coughed, forcing all the air out of his lungs as a bitter taste rose up in his throat.

Why couldn’t he be enough?

“Shit, are you okay?”

Minki couldn’t even tell when his shoulders started to shake and tears spilled from his eyes endlessly. Through the blur in his eyes when he looked up, Minki could vaguely make out a concerned Seongwu looking at him.

“‘m fi—” but before Minki could utter out anything nearly coherent, the words were left stuck in his throat, the violent shaking not letting him speak.

“I’m getting you out of here, okay?”

Before Minki could have any say in this situation, Seongwu’s arms wrapped securely around his torso as he’s taken away from the very scene that made his heart ache so badly. He’s tired, tired, _tired_. He wished he could have his own happy ending, but it didn’t seem so possible at the moment.

Recognizing the new scenery as their makeshift committee room where everyone could ditch their belongings, Seongwu’s sturdy hold on Minki made the latter feel a tad bit better. Though, the moment they sat down on the floor in the middle of the bags scattered around them, Minki started shaking again as his eyes welled up with more tears.

In the dimly lit room, Minki was grateful to be offered Seongwu’s silence and soothing rubs on his back. Soon, he found himself cradled in Seongwu’s arms.

The crying man gladly wrapped his arms around Seongwu’s neck to ground him and remind him that he’s still there. He couldn’t go anywhere, he still had to stay until the party ended—which meant that it’s still a long time before he could go home.

“It’s okay, let it all out.” Seongwu started rubbing circles on Minki’s back again, making Minki tighten his hold on Seongwu’s shirt—clutching so tightly that Minki’s afraid he’s breaking too hard.

The silence was interrupted by footsteps entering the room, but Minki only clung tighter to Seongwu and refused to acknowledge anyone at the moment. He didn’t care. Seongwu shifted a little, probably to communicate silently with the newcomer. Minki felt Seongwu nodding against his hair, then the motions stopped.

It took Minki a good few moments before his breathing calmed down, eyes puffy and face red from the whole ordeal. Keeping his head on the nook of Seongwu’s neck, Minki opened his eyes to adjust with the real world again.

“Are you okay?” Seongwu’s hand moved from Minki’s back to caress his hair, providing more sense of comfort.

Minki only hummed as an answer, breathing in before he dared to look behind Seongwu and at—when did these people get here?

There’s Dongho sitting at the corner of the room where there’s actually a single chair, Nayoung leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, and Jeonghan keeping guard at the door along with Eunbi.

“I’m sorry you guys have to see me like this.” Minki took a deep breath and curled in on Seongwu. “I hope you didn’t tell anyone else.”

“Don’t worry,” Jeonghan said, peering out the window beside the door, checking if someone wanted to enter. “It’s just us. Accidentally. Because we wanted to get something from our bags, but.” He gestured at Minki.

“Did any of the graduates give you a hard time again?” Nayoung asked, forehead creased as she chewed on his bottom lip. “I already told them yesterday’s evaluation mess-up was all me.”

“No.” Pushing himself away from Seongwu, Minki rubbed his eyes and took a glance at the window.

No matter how tired Minki felt, he knew he still needed to oversee the rest of this party. Not to mention the cleanup afterwards. Bearing it for some more hours felt so impossible, but Minki had been holding himself together for so long. What’s another few hours on top of that?

He could do it.

“I’m just tired.” Minki offered an apologetic smile to the occupants of the room. “It’s fine. Aren’t you guys needed elsewhere?”

“Nayeon is handling things,” Eunbi said.

“Is it fine if we stay?” Dongho asked, leaning back on his chair, mulling a little over what he wanted to say next. “I’m… pretty sure at least half of this room knows what happened.”

“Do you?” The idea of people knowing about Minki’s little secret was terrifying, yet not surprising at all.

It must’ve been obvious, after all. Minki was not a good liar, terrible at hiding things, someone who wore his heart on his sleeve. Though he told nobody in fear of making it feel more real, he’s sure some people found out through observations alone.

Everyone guiltily nodded, including Seongwu who had been comforting Minki a few moments back.

Minki laughed, though his voice sounded hollow and void of any emotions. He didn’t want the pity in his friends’ gaze. He hated it, he had spent so long pitying himself that he didn’t need it from anyone else.

Jeonghan frowned when he looked out the window again. “Guys, wait, someone is coming—”

“Is Minki inside?”

At the awfully familiar voice and silhouette on the window, Minki hid himself on Seongwu’s chest again. Out of all times, could Jonghyun choose a worse moment? He’s sure Seongwu was the only one that could hear his groan, but he didn’t exactly want to deal with a certain Kim Jonghyun right now.

“Do you want me to tell Jonghyun to go away?” Seongwu whispered.

“What business do you have with him?” Jeonghan queried, blocking the window with his own body so Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to peer inside.

“Oh, so he is inside,” Minki could hear the worry and annoyance in Jonghyun’s voice, unironically, “Let me in.”

“Do you really have to?” Jeonghan asked again as Eunbi barricaded the door with her body in case Jonghyun just barged in—she couldn’t find the key to lock it.

“Please,” Jonghyun said, voice turning softer, “I know he’s not alright, I saw him leaving with Seongwu earlier.”

Minki didn’t even give time for his heart to react to the fact that Jonghyun was _worried_ about him—even if he had Minhyun beside him just earlier. It’s just how Jonghyun was. That’s how Jonghyun cared about his long-time best friend and Minki always understood that.

“Let him in,” Minki said as he lifted his face from Seongwu’s chest and looked at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan glanced back at Minki worriedly, face conveying a silent _“is it okay?”_

At this point, Minki didn’t actually care. He had gone numb, he didn’t think anything worse could happen anyway.

So, Eunbi turned the door knob and in walked a frowning Jonghyun.

There’s nothing Minki could do to hide the evidence that he’d been crying. Even if the puffy eyes and red nose already faded, Jonghyun would know anyway. How unironic, Minki thought bitterly, reminding himself that this was why he fell for Jonghyun in the first place.

Because in this cruel world, Jonghyun had always been his sunshine and clutch.

“What’s wrong?” The frown morphed into pure worry as Jonghyun took his place beside Minki, immediately brushing the younger’s bangs away from his eyes.

Minki’s breath didn’t hitch as it usually would when Jonghyun showed him affection; it was enough evidence that Minki had voluntarily turned off his feelings at the moment.

“Nothing.” Minki smiled lopsidedly, knowing that it’s a full-on lie and even the dumbest person would know that it’s not true—but perhaps, Minki just wished he had told his message loud and clear for Jonghyun not to pry.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jonghyun took Minki’s hand in his and again, Minki didn’t feel anything from the contact.

“We can leave if you want,” Dongho said, knowing that the two best friends would want to have some time alone.

Minki blinked. “No, you don’t have t—”

But before Minki could say anything, Jonghyun already gestured for them all to _get out, I can handle this._ One by one, the occupants of the room walked out and left Minki with the object of his undivided attention and utmost adoration—funny, really, because the same object was the source of his misery right then.

Minki wiped his face angrily with the back of his hand, huffing out in frustration as he locked eyes with Jonghyun.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Jonghyun started again, voice a lot gentler than before.

_“My feelings are wrong. You’re beautiful and you’re really the best thing I’ve got and I know it because I’m a fool, but I know I can’t be anything more than the person you consider a best friend.”_

Throwing a glance at the window, Minki noticed a shadow hovering over the door—someone was keeping guard and Minki had a hunch on who it was. It made him even more bitter than before.

“Can we just talk about it later?” Minki immediately reached up to his face when he felt a stray tear escaping his eye once more.

Raising an eyebrow, Jonghyun couldn’t hide his concern for the younger. “Are you sure?” Because Minki would never miss a chance to tell Jonghyun as soon as things went to shit.

And for the love of God, Minki was almost eighty percent sure Jonghyun actually knew about the feelings that had been plaguing him ever since time immemorial. The man was actually kind enough to pretend that he didn’t know. For whose sake? Minki didn’t want to find out.

Instead of asking further, Jonghyun only nodded and stood up to find his bag. Minki watched as Jonghyun rummaged through an awfully familiar dark blue bag with a little wartortle dangling from its side. The little huff Jonghyun let out after emerging victorious with a water bottle was endearing, but Minki couldn’t bring himself to gush over it.

“Here.” Jonghyun returned to Minki’s side and offered the water bottle.

“Thank you.” Minki gratefully took it from Jonghyun’s hand and uncapped the bottle to take a swig from it.

It’s not rare for Jonghyun to stay around as a silent companion when Minki didn’t feel like talking. They had spent nights huddled up together in the cramped up space of Jonghyun’s bed watching anime, after all. They had also stayed in the same room together while they minded their own business. The comfortable silence was a part of them, but Minki found it suffocating right then.

Minki wanted to get out and run away, but he knew Jonghyun wouldn’t let him out. Minki couldn’t get the distraction he needed right then.

“How did you get Minhyun to agree on performing?” Minki asked instead, in his still hoarse voice and quiet tone.

Jonghyun stared at Minki, not expecting to get the question, but smiled anyway thinking this was the distraction Minki needed from his problems. “I just asked, that’s all.”

That’s unfair. The others had been trying to get hold of Minhyun for the stage, but he kept refusing—and all Jonghyun had to do was ask? It’s clear that Minhyun had a certain admiration for Jonghyun and Minki knew he’s supposed to be happy at this small revelation.

The little fire inside Minki’s heart crackled for a second before the air around it slowly turned into vacuum and snuffed out the flame. It’s dark inside for the first time in a while, telling Minki that the small light of hope he always held just faded with the rest of his resolve. His heart’s a little damp, drenched in the tears he refused to let out in case he couldn’t stop the inevitable cascade once he became vulnerable again. Though he could still feel Jonghyun’s warmth transferring to him through a finite amount of nodes between them, the world was awfully silent, turning a blind eye towards the predicament Minki landed himself in.

Was Minki supposed to tell Jonghyun what he felt? Not because he supposed it’s the right time before everything would be too late, but maybe it would stop weighing him down whenever he tried to think about anything else besides Jonghyun.

“You know,” Minki started, finger circling the floor beneath him in a random doodle to ease his heartbeat for the moment. “I do think he likes you.”

Though the flicker of emotions in Jonghyun’s eyes was only for a second, Minki still caught it. The little tug on the corner of Jonghyun’s lips was also a major give away about Jonghyun’s feelings on the matter.

“I’d like to keep my hopes down.” The smile bloomed into a full beam on Jonghyun’s face. “Though I do think this conversation isn’t supposed to be about me. Are you ready to go outside again?”

Perhaps Minki could live a little bit more with his secret. It’s not like he hadn’t been keeping it to himself for years without Jonghyun knowing.

“Let’s go.”

And maybe Jonghyun’s extended hand for Minki to take wasn’t so charming after all, nor was his endearing smile that urged Minki to stand up and take on the challenges of the world again. When their hands brushed against each other and Jonghyun pulled Minki to stand up, the world didn’t stop spinning, the Earth didn’t tilt off its axis, and roses were still red as much as violets were still blue.

Minki let himself stare at Jonghyun for a moment—and took his time to trace the slopes of Jonghyun’s face to commit to memory—before offering a smile.

Letting go was the only option now.

It’s fine. Minki could still lean on Jonghyun because they’re still best friends first and foremost. At least he’s sure Jonghyun wouldn’t let him stray just because he caught feelings.

Minki wasn’t alright today, but he would be someday.

 _Once again towards you, one more step_  
_I will never stop_ _  
I will always be on track_

**Author's Note:**

> stop obsessing over stray kids' 'mixtape: on track' challenge: failed. the obsession manifested into this fic which premise i kinda stole from a real event of some sort.
> 
> this is a shameless plugin but the song i based this fic off of is awesome guys!!! along with the mv i'm obsessed with i suggest for you guys to [give it a chance](https://youtu.be/XkxWIAe3NDU)
> 
> thank you for reading💕💕💕 if you ever want to be my friend, hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale) or yell at me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintercrystale)!


End file.
